<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что-то настолько реальное by Lutik, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047272">Что-то настолько реальное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutik/pseuds/Lutik'>Lutik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Iruka just loves Kakashi so damn much, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutik/pseuds/Lutik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука ждал всего лишь обычных извинений, но, похоже, у Какаши был другой план, включающий в себя Шестого Хокаге, который становится перед ним на одно колено посреди чертового зала выдачи миссий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что-то настолько реальное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461163">somethin' so real</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine">mytsukkishine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>If you've been waitin' for fallin' in love<br/>Babe, you don't have to wait on me<br/>'Cause I've been aimin' for Heaven above<br/>But an angel ain't what I need</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ирука со злостью бросил свои вещи на стол для выдачи миссий, удивив Анко и Изумо. Он хотел извиниться за это, но был слишком зол. Вздохнув, он просто начал заниматься своей бумажной работой, пока комната не заполнилась надоедливыми джонинами, которые даже не в состоянии как следует заполнить отчет.</p><p>Ирука начал злиться два дня назад и все еще злился на своего тупого парня, с которым встречался уже восемь лет. Они поссорились из-за того, что на его тупого парня, называющего себя Шестым Хокаге, напали, пока он возвращался в Коноху. Это сейчас Ирука прекрасно осведомлен, что его сопровождала дюжина бойцов АНБУ как скрытно, так и непосредственно рядом с ним, так что он был в полной безопасности, отделавшись всего лишь сломанной рукой.</p><p>Ирука вообще-то к этому привык, Какаши частенько возвращался домой раненный, а иногда вообще при смерти, но на этот раз Ирука был зол, потому что... Ну, потому что Какаши доставили в госпиталь за пределами деревни, и вместо того, чтобы связаться сначала с ним, тот послал за Наруто.</p><p>Ирука был, мягко говоря, озадачен, как только узнал. Ведь это он живет с Какаши, он — его возлюбленный. Он должен быть там первым, а не Наруто. Конечно, они оба давно считают Наруто частью семьи, но, несмотря на это, первым человеком, который окажется там рядом с Какаши Хатаке, должен быть он, Ирука Умино.</p><p>И вот когда Какаши подлечили и отпустили домой с Наруто, вот тогда-то они и поругались. Он был зол, потому что до смерти перепугался, а ему сказали, что с Какаши все в порядке только тогда, когда тот уже выписался из больницы.</p><p>Какаши же продолжал настаивать, что все было в порядке, что это всего лишь сломанная рука, ничего серьезного.</p><p>— Да дело вообще не в твоей чертовой сломанной руке!</p><p>— Ирука, успокойся, ладно? Я в порядке. Я здесь. Я вернулся домой, к тебе, как всегда и обещал.</p><p>— Я не могу успокоиться, зная, что каждый раз, когда тебя ранят где-то далеко от деревни, я об этом даже не узнаю!</p><p>— Ну, я же в порядке, и это все, что на самом деле важно. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты был там. Тебе нужно остаться, люди могут...</p><p>Это его <em>«не нужно»</em> продолжало эхом отдаваться в ушах Ируки. Он буквально дымился. Был разочарован. И зол на этого тупого Шестого Хокаге.</p><p>На глазах совершенно бесконтрольно выступили слезы, и выражение лица Какаши изменилось с недовольного на взволнованное, тот протянул свою руку, затянутую в перчатку, но Ирука сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Люди могут – что? Люди за пределами Конохи могут узнать, что Шестой Хокаге встречается с учителем из Академии?!</p><p>— Ирука, ты прекрасно знаешь, что почти все и так в курсе.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты не сообщил мне первому?! — крикнул Ирука, а потом шмыгнул носом. Ему было обидно. Он знал, что об их отношениях лучше не говорить открыто лишний раз, даже вышестоящее начальство было до сих пор не в восторге, особенно теперь, когда Какаши стал Хокаге. Но иногда Ирука просто уставал от этого.</p><p>Когда он начал встречаться с Копирующим Ниндзя Какаши, они договорились, что не будут распространяться об этом, потому что прекрасно представляли, сколько его врагов захотят воспользоваться подобной информацией. Но, конечно же, ни один секрет не останется таковым вечно.</p><p>Когда о них узнала Цунаде, они перестали отрицать это на людях. Сначала было непросто, Ируке приходилось быть очень осторожным каждый раз, когда он находился за пределами деревни, и каждый раз, когда он оставался один дома, но Ирука был мужчиной. Он мог за себя постоять.</p><p>К счастью, после этого в их отношениях все шло достаточно гладко. Были, конечно, и ссоры то тут, то там, но это было нормально. Пока они могли спокойно поговорить друг с другом, все остальное не имело значения.</p><p>Теперь, восемь лет спустя, после войны и всех прочих трудностей, Какаши стал Шестым Хокаге. И вот тут-то начались сложности. Разумеется, они не разлюбили друг друга, нет. Они просто стали очень заняты, слишком загружены делами, чтобы ходить на свидания, а иногда Какаши возвращался домой просто безбожно поздно.</p><p>Но порой у них все-таки получалось выкроить между своими обязанностями время и друг для друга.</p><p>Ну и, естественно, Хокаге периодически приходилось покидать деревню, и эти путешествия влекли за собой определенные неизбежные последствия.</p><p>Ирука принял все, что пришло в его жизнь с Какаши Хатаке, потому что... потому что это нельзя было отбросить как лишний груз. Ирука знал, кого он любит, и он выбрал Какаши. С какими бы последствиями ему ни пришлось столкнуться, он будет рядом с ним.</p><p>Но в этот раз Ирука понял, что просто устал быть менее важной частью жизни Хокаге.</p><p>— Когда ты поймешь, что я смогу защитить себя?</p><p>— Ирука… — Какаши виновато опустил голову, но Ируке надоело, что его сбрасывают со счетов, когда <em>Шестому Хокаге</em> нужна помощь.</p><p>— Когда ты позволишь мне быть рядом с тобой? Сражаться вместе с тобой? — Ирука вытер слезы, что бежали по щекам, злость начала стихать. – Когда ты позволишь всему миру знать, что я готов быть рядом с тобой?</p><p> </p><p>— Ирука…</p><p>— Что?! — Ирука резко повернул голову влево, удивившись тому, что лицо Изумо оказалось буквально в паре сантиметров от его. Сенсей отодвинулся, моргнул и уставился на своего друга, который смотрел на него так, будто он сделал что-то не то.</p><p>— Я тебя зову, потому что ты мнешь свиток… — Ирука быстро перевел взгляд вниз на свои руки, и, да, ни в чем не повинный свиток был там, смят в его кулаке. Вздохнув, Ирука попытался разгладить бумагу, избегая смотреть на любопытствующее выражение лица Изумо.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.</p><p>— Лучше не бывает, — беспечно ответил Ирука, беря еще один свиток на замену испорченному. Он снова начал свои записи, игнорируя выразительные взгляды Анко и Изумо. Он знал, что выглядит не лучшим образом. Он поздно проснулся сегодня, пролил кофе на футболку, из-за чего ему пришлось снова идти в душ, а Какаши – ну, что ж, он даже не был уверен, что Какаши вернулся домой после их ссоры.</p><p>Он был расстроен и разочарован.</p><p>Он так любит Какаши, и... и оказаться просто отброшенным в сторону после восьми лет отношений было больно. Он просто хочет быть рядом с Какаши, куда бы тот ни шел. Потому что они партнеры, они любовники, они...</p><p>День прошел слишком быстро, а перед уходом Ирука еще и получил новости, которые никак не ожидал. Их коллега только что зашла в комнату выдачи миссий и пригласила всех на <em>ее</em> свадьбу.</p><p>На ее <em>свадьбу</em> с парнем, с которым она встречалась <em>год</em>.</p><p>Ирука усмехнулся и пнул маленький камушек. Конечно, ему приходили в голову мысли о свадьбе, вот уже некоторое время, и, конечно, не было ни одной записи о двух мужчинах в Конохе, регистрирующих свои отношения, но было бы мило...</p><p>Ирука шмыгнул носом, вытирая непрошеную слезу.</p><p>Если бы только Какаши понимал, как сильно Ирука хочет быть в его жизни всегда. Быть с ним в трудные минуты, иметь возможность защитить Какаши.</p><p>Но, как уже было сказано, Какаши – идиот и упрямый засранец.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not anyone, you're the one<br/>
More than fun, you're the Sanctuary<br/>
'Cause what you want is what I want<br/>
Sincerity</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Прошло три дня с их ссоры, а Ирука так и не увиделся с Какаши. Ну, тут, конечно, надо сказать, что для них было нормальным не видеть друг друга несколько дней, но даже намеков, что Какаши возвращался домой, было достаточно для Ируки. Особенно если это был наспех приготовленный завтрак утром на столе, вымытая посуда и сложенная одежда.</p><p>Ирука решил, что, возможно, им нужно время. Он не знал, сколько, но он точно знал, что уже успел соскучиться по Какаши.</p><p>И вот сейчас, когда Ирука проверял очередной отчет, который передал ему джонин, рядом с ним неожиданно возник АНБУ, и все разговоры моментально стихли. Ирука поднял взгляд и повел головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь избавиться от нарастающей в нем тревожности.</p><p>Если АНБУ здесь, в комнате выдачи миссий, где ему вообще не нужно бывать, это, вероятно, связано с Какаши.</p><p>— Ирука Умино?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Шестой послал меня передать вам это, — Ирука увидел, как АНБУ складывает печать, прежде чем появилось облако дыма. А как только оно рассеялось, щеки Ируки быстро сравнялись цветом с красными розами, букет из которых ему протягивали прямо сейчас.</p><p>Ирука чувствовал, как ухмыляется Анко и как хихикает Изумо, когда он принимал цветы, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться спокойным, когда хотелось просто взорваться, исчезнуть и не иметь с происходящим ничего общего. Затем АНБУ поклонился и растворился в воздухе.</p><p>Ирука посмотрел на букет, перевел взгляд на нервничающего джонина перед ним, вздохнул и, отложив цветы, вернулся к работе.</p><p>Но вечером, решив неторопливо пройтись после работы по улицам Конохи с букетом цветов, он ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, которая появлялась, когда он перечитывал слова на маленькой карточке снова и снова.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>«Я люблю тебя, и мне жаль — кх»</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Этой ночью ресницы Ируки дрогнули, когда он почувствовал, как кто-то положил руку на его талию. Он улыбнулся, почувствовав тепло тела, заключающего его в объятия. Когда он снова начал проваливаться в сон, ему на ухо мягко прошептали «я люблю тебя», и затем тьма накрыла их обоих.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Перед Ирукой появился еще один АНБУ, другой на этот раз.</p><p>Ирука улыбнулся, отмечая длинные коричневые волосы и худые руки.</p><p>– Шестой приглашает вас присоединиться к нему за обедом.</p><p>Ирука нахмурился. Неважно, насколько он хотел встретиться с Какаши, тот не развалится, если сам спустится на пару минут, возможно, извинится лично и потом уже пригласит на обед. Ирука понимал, что ведет себя несколько по-детски, но... Он просто хотел, чтобы Какаши понял, что цветы – это, конечно, мило, но извиниться лично – лучше.</p><p>Ирука вздохнул, поднял руки и потер виски.</p><p>— Скажите ему, чтобы он тащил сюда свою трусливую задницу и сам приглашал меня на свидание.</p><p>Кивнув, АНБУ исчез.</p><p>Ирука почувствовал себя виноватым перед этим АНБУ, должно быть, метание между ними не было пределом его мечтаний при выборе карьеры. Но Какаши, этот чертов трус, должен был сам подойти к нему, а не посылать своих АНБУ.</p><p>Немногим позже, пока Ирука изо всех сил старался не накричать на стоящего перед ним джонина, который не указал в отчете необходимой информации, посреди комнаты для выдачи миссий внезапно образовалось облако дыма. Все шиноби, находящиеся в зале, тут же заняли боевые стойки, с кунаями в руках, готовые атаковать в любой момент. Как только дым рассеялся, они опустили оружие.</p><p>Посреди комнаты стоял их Хокаге – Какаши Хатаке, облаченный в привычную мантию и шляпу.</p><p>Ирука моргнул, чувствуя себя одновременно смущенным и удивленным. Он ожидал еще одного АНБУ, но лично Какаши?</p><p>Ну что ж, в конце концов, он, видимо, не трус.</p><p>Как всегда улыбнувшись всем присутствующим в зале шиноби только глазами, Какаши направился прямо к нему, и его плащ и шляпа явно добавляли ему угрожающей ауры при каждом шаге.</p><p>Как только между ними остался только стол, за которым сидел Ирука, на него уставились два таких любимых серых глаза, выражение которых сейчас было нечитаемым и...</p><p>Ирука задержал дыхание, не веря в реальность того, что он видит прямо сейчас, ведь Шестой Хокаге, во всем своем величии, опустился перед ним на одно колено, прижимая к груди свою шляпу.</p><p>В комнате раздалось несколько удивленных вздохов, отчего щеки Ируки начали гореть еще сильнее.</p><p>— Какаши! — начал Ирука, вставая и хватая Какаши за плечо, в надежде, что это остановит его от запланированного, чем бы оно ни было.</p><p>Ирука просто хотел нормального извинения, а не вот этого всего!</p><p>— Какаши!</p><p>— Ирука, прости… — голос Какаши эхом разнесся по всему залу, и Ирука всерьез захотел умереть на месте, настолько ему было неловко. — Я вел себя безрассудно и глупо. Я сделал тебе больно своим поступком, не понимая, что ты при этом почувствуешь.</p><p>— Какаши, я... Давай поговорим снаружи...</p><p>— Ирука, прости меня. Я просто так испугался, и все еще боюсь, что с тобой может что-то случиться только потому, что ты со мной. — Какаши смотрел на него, на его глазах выступили слезы, и Ирука был уверен, что, если бы Какаши сейчас снял маску, стало бы видно, что его губы дрожат. — Но потом я... Я осознал, как ты принимаешь все, что идет в комплекте со мной, каждую опасность, все взлеты и падения, и... Я ненавидел себя в этот момент, потому что я продолжал отталкивать тебя, продолжал прятать тебя, потому что, честно говоря, я не знаю, что я буду делать, если из-за меня тебе причинят боль.</p><p>— Какаши, я прощаю тебя, просто...</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Ирука Умино.</p><p>Ирука прикусил губу, жар начал растекаться по шее и ушам, и боковым зрением он увидел, что Анко и Изумо держатся друг за друга.</p><p>— И после восьми лет, что мы провели вместе, я...</p><p>— Какаши, я прощаю тебя, ладно? А теперь встань, и… — Слова застряли у Ируки в горле, а на глаза навернулись слезы в тот момент, когда он увидел, что Какаши достает маленькую коробочку из рукава своей мантии.</p><p>Вторая волна удивленных вздохов и шепотков пронеслась по залу, но Ирука был слишком шокирован, чтобы заметить. Он уставился на Какаши не моргая, когда тот осторожно открыл коробочку, являя взгляду тонкий золотой ободок, лежащий в ней.</p><p>— Ирука Умино, преодолеешь ли ты со мной все препятствия, которые встретятся на дороге жизни? Останься со мной... Нет, сражайся со мной плечом к плечу, пока мы будем рядом друг с другом до конца наших дней.</p><p>Ирука неосознанно поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть свои трясущиеся губы.</p><p>— Ирука Умино, позволишь ли ты этому упрямому засранцу остаться в твоей жизни навсегда, в качестве твоего мужа?</p><p>— Я...</p><p>В этот момент Ирука все-таки дал волю слезам и попытался перепрыгнуть через стол, но зацепился ногой за край, и, покачнувшись, упал прямо в руки Какаши.</p><p>— Какаши… — Ирука посмотрел на него, слезы текли по щекам, но ему было плевать даже на то, что он чуть не упал перед толпой народа.</p><p>Доброта и забота, которые излучали серые глаза напротив, были предназначены только для Ируки.</p><p>Черт возьми. Он ожидал всего лишь извинений. Но предложение?</p><p>— Ты выйдешь за меня, Ирука?</p><p>— Конечно да, идиот.</p><p><i>Pull me oh-so close</i><br/>
<i>'Cause you never know</i><br/>
<i>Just how long our lives will be</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>